jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of The JAB3 Show episodes
The JAB3 Show 'is an American animated comedy television series created by Jeremy Carpenter, it was produced on JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures, Film Roman, ToonWorks Studios and JeremyAngryBirds3 Network Production and it first premiered in April 4, 2016 on JeremyAngryBirds3 Network, Jeremy World Network, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon. Season 0 (2014 and 2015) E1: Object on! ('Airdate: August 6, 2014) E2: Help Wanted (A.K.A. Jeremy's Splat gets a job) (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) (Airdate: June 30, 2015) Season 1 (2016) E1: Radtastic (Airdate: April 4, 2016) E2: The Movies (Parodies Geo's World, Car's World, JeremyToons, Malachi Tyrus, Finley's World & TKTMS) (Airdate: April 11, 2016) E3: 78M (Airdate: April 18, 2016) E4: That Little Spoiled Brat! (Airdate: April 25, 2016) E5: Don't Call Me Needy! (Airdate: May 2, 2016) E6: Jeremy's Splat's in Love (Parodies All Grown Up!) (Airdate: May 9, 2016) E7: Steve's Splat's Bad Luck Day (Airdate: May 13, 2016) E8: Who let the cat out? (Parodies sm64 bloopers but without swearing and adult stuff.) (Airdate: May 16, 2016) E9: Are you Crazy?! (Airdate: May 23, 2016) E10: Jeremy's Splat's in Chalkzone (Airdate: May 30, 2016) E11: The Nasty Toonwich (Parodies Spongebob) (Airdate: June 7, 2016) E12: Angry Birds? (Airdate: June 13, 2016) E13: Summer Time! (Airdate:' '''June 20, 2016) E14: Home Sweet Splat ('Airdate':' June 27, 2016) (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) E15: 4th of the July (2 hours special) ('''Airdate: July 4, 2016) E16: Jeremy's Splat watches a Pirated DVD (Parodies TKTMS) (Airdate: July 11, 2016) E17: Scrat (Ice Age crossover) (Airdate: July 18, 2016) E18: The Time Machine (Parodies TKTMS) (Airdate: July 25, 2016) E19: Rocket Boots (Airdate: August 1, 2016) E20: Ice Age Already Did It (Airdate: August 8, 2016) E21: Island Princess Angelica (Debut of Rugrats characters) (Airdate: August 15, 2016) E22: The Helmet (Parodies TAWOG) (Airdate: August 22, 2016) E23: Jeremy's Splat and The Blues vs. Queen Kayla and King Pig (Airdate: August 29, 2016) E24: Too Much 78M and Jeremy's Splat (Parodies The Fairly Oddparents) (Airdate: September 5, 2016) E25: JAB3 TV (Airdate: September 12, 2016) E26: Jeremytopia Market (Parodies JeremyToons, Greeny Phatom, Malachi Tyrus, Magic Mario's World, Gree City (Did you know I hate that show?), TFBNEBS & TKTMS) (Airdate: September 19, 2016) E27: Thunder 78M (Parodies Angry Birds Toons) (Airdate: September 26, 2016) E28: Kimi Finster (Airdate: October 3, 2016 (JAB3 Network), October 7, 2016 (Nickelodeon)) E29a: It Chuck Time! Part 1 (Airdate: October 10, 2016) E29b: It Chuck Time! Part 2 (Airdate: October 11, 2016) E29c: It Chuck Time! Part 3 (Airdate: October 12, 2016) E29d: It Chuck Time! Part 4 (Airdate: October 13, 2016) E29e: It Chuck Time! Part 5 (Airdate: October 14, 2016) E30: The Dream (Parodies TAWOG) (Airdate: October 17, 2016) E31: Jeremy's Splat Filps Out (Airdate: October 24, 2016) E32: Let 'Er R.I.P. (Parodies Inanimate Insanity 2) (The JAB3 Show Halloween Special) (Airdate: October 31, 2016) E33: Princess Bella's Splat (Airdate: November 7, 2016) E34: The Uploads (Parodies TAWOG) (Airdate: November 14, 2016) E35: Turkey (Airdate: November 21, 2016) E36: Billy the Sign (Airdate: November 28, 2016 (JAB3 Network, Cartoon Network, and SB360TV), November 30, 2016 (Boomerang) E37: Kimi x Tommy (Airdate: December 5, 2016) E38: Work for King Pig (Airdate: December 12, 2016) E39: It's Christmas in Jeremytopia (Airdate: December 25, 2016) (Parodies JeremyToons, World of Jake & Magic Mario's World) E40: The New Year (Airdate: January 2, 2017) E41: Idiot Box (Airdate: January 9, 2017) (Parodies Spongebob) E42: Band Geeks (Airdate: January 16, 2017) (Parodies Spongebob) Season 2 (2017-18) E1: 78M Makes A Movie (Parodies JeremyToons, Greeny Phatom & Comedy World) (Airdate: May 10, 2017) E2: JAB3-129 (Parodies Spongebob Squarepants) (Airdate: May 17, 2017) E3: Break a Bit (Parodies Greeny Phatom, World of Jake & TKTMS) (Airdate: May 24, 2017) E4: Goldilocks and the 3 Splats (Airdate: May 31, 2016) E5: Kimi's Wedding (Airdate: June 6, 2017 (JAB3 Network), June 10, 2017 (Nickelodeon)) E6: Vase Breaker (Parodies Greeny Phatom) (Airdate: June 13, 2017) E7: Campfire Stories (Airdate: June 20, 2017) E8: The Joy (Gumball parody) (Airdate: June 27, 2017) E9: Fireworks (Airdate: July 4, 2017) E10: Jeremy's Splat Watches All Grown Up! (Parodies Car's World, World of Jake, and Magic Mario's World) (Airdate: July 11, 2017) E11: Jeremy's Splat and Friends goes to Nicktoons Studios (Airdate: July 18, 2017 (JAB3 Network), July 22, 2017 (Nickelodeon)) E12: Storks Universe (Parodies Tj's World on GoAnimate and TKTMS) (Airdate: July 25, 2017 (JAB3 Network), July 28, 2017 (Cartoon Network)) E13: Channel Chasers (Parodies The Fairly Oddparents) (Airdate: August 1, 2017) E14: Jeremy's Splat New Speaker Box (Airdate: August 8, 2017) More coming soon!Category:Episodes Category:Lists Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia